<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your eyes can deceive you (don't trust them) by luminousbeingsweare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878382">your eyes can deceive you (don't trust them)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeingsweare/pseuds/luminousbeingsweare'>luminousbeingsweare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in a galaxy far, far away (my sw fics) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4+1 things technically, 5 Times, Aka pls for the love of god, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Culture Respected, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Anakin Skywalker, Pining, Revenge of the Sith who?? i don't know her, So don't worry, canon-usual stuff really, for once lol, i guess, jedi-friendly, no anidala, please tell me if there's a tag i need to add ahah, talk to each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeingsweare/pseuds/luminousbeingsweare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin was struggling to tell Obi-Wan how he really felt about him, but not for the reasons one would think. He just couldn't seem to get through it without anyone butting in. It was quite frustrating, almost as disappointing as the fact that Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice his attempts.</p><p>-</p><p>Four times Anakin Skywalker's confession of love to Obi-Wan was interrupted and failed, and One time it actually worked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in a galaxy far, far away (my sw fics) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your eyes can deceive you (don't trust them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't ask me why I'm writing this fic when I have like ten other things I could be doing, I'm just Obikin trash, and this idea hit me at like 3 am so here we are.</p><p>The alternate title for this fic is: Anakin Skywalker is a dumbass, but Obi-Wan still loves him anyway (somehow).</p><p>8/27/2020: I edited the fic and changed a lot of the phrasing and word usage bc I wasn't really happy with it before</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time Anakin tried to confess to Obi-Wan, it was as much of a surprise to him as it was to his Master, well former Master technically, but no one cared about technicalities like those. Even after Anakin’s knighting, he and Obi-Wan continued to work together much more frequently than other former Master and Padawan pairs. It was rather telling of how their close partnership had grown more robust and, as a result, how well they worked together.</p><p> </p><p>His non-platonic feelings for Obi-Wan had left him confused and scared the first time he realized he felt that way about his Master. Contrary to popular belief, he hadn’t had any sort of ‘Padawan Crush’ as he’d heard around the Temple sometimes for his Master, though looking back, he probably had an extreme case of hero worship going on. Thankfully, he grew out of it, but when that lens faded, another formed in its place, one much more severe and embarrassing than childhood admiration for a mentor figure.</p><p> </p><p>For a short while, he thought that he was projecting his feelings for Padmé onto Obi-Wan, the swift rejection still lingering in his mind after the events on Tatooine. It was a wonder that she could even tolerate his presence after the horrific crime he had committed, once she’d reprimanded him and looked at him with a face so filled with disgust, it made him want to throw himself at her feet and beg for forgiveness. She’d told him that it would be best to speak to Obi-Wan and even a Mind Healer when he returned to the Temple, but he couldn't go through with it. Even just imagining the look on his Master’s face when he would hear how badly Anakin had failed him...it was too much to bear. So he didn’t respond to her suggestion, and she did not bring it up again.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin resigned himself to live for the rest of his life with both secrets because there was no way he was ever going to tell Obi-Wan any of it. Aside from the fact that there was no indication that the man returned the sentiment, both secrets would thoroughly destroy their close - or at least he hopes it as close as he seems to think it is - relationship. At worst, Obi-Wan would be disgusted with him for harbouring such feelings towards someone he’d once equated to a fatherly figure. Or perhaps he wouldn’t want to be friends with a mass-murderer, nevermind the fact that it technically hadn’t been a crime in the eyes of the Republic. It didn’t matter, either way, he had strayed from the Jedi path, and it was all he could do to keep quiet and try and deal with his issues on his own, despite Obi-Wan's frequent attempts to get him to talk to someone, if not him, about what bothered him.</p><p> </p><p>It was best for everyone if he just kept it to himself and tried to ignore the longing that pulled at his chest whenever he saw Obi-Wan do anything. The man could just sit there, and Anakin’s gaze would be drawn to him as if magnetized, and it would be great if it weren’t so infuriating and disheartening when the man didn’t even seem to notice.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Ventress seemed to take his resolve and smash it into pieces, and the worst part was that she wasn’t even aware of it. He and Obi-Wan had deliberately walked into a trap, prepared to meet sabres with Ventress, who true to form, appeared out of the smoke, twirling her deadly red lightsabers in her hands as she began to circle them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there,” Obi-Wan greeted with a lascivious smile. It made something in his stomach twist, a rather unpleasant sensation, and a sickly feeling crawled up his throat as his small smile widened at her appearance. “It’s always good to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dear Obi-Wan,” Ventress crooned, her voice turning sultry as she dropped her robes in a rather sensual manner. “It <em> is </em>good to see you as well; at least you present somewhat of a challenge.” Her obvious glance towards Anakin dictated, who she thought didn’t present enough of a challenge for her, which just increased the unpleasant feeling in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, darling. I rather enjoy these meetings, at least compared to the ones with your Master.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin scowled at the byplay and pointedly didn’t greet the Sith acolyte, brandishing his lightsaber and taking an offensive position without a word. Irritatingly, Ventress seemed to think this was funny and remarked, “Your apprentice doesn’t seem to think so.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t even spare him a glance and just said, “Well, Anakin doesn’t really need to be here, now does he?”</p><p> </p><p>He slammed the sabre down against Ventress’s harder than usual, and exclaimed, “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan seemed startled by his shout and gave him a confused look as Anakin purposefully didn’t look at him. “Anakin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you stop flirting with <em> her </em>,” Anakin panted as the vigorous fight continued, Ventress not relenting in the least while watching the drama unfold in front of her. “And start fighting more?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, is your apprentice getting jealous? Best send him away now, Kenobi, lest he tries to take matters into his own hands.” She ended with a particularly ferocious slash of her blade.</p><p> </p><p>Quick as ever, Obi-Wan raised his sabre in time to defend against a sudden attack from Ventress, who took their lapse in concentration to make some deadly strikes against their defence. Obi-Wan tossed a few more comments in the Sith Acolyte’s direction, which just served to make Anakin’s blood boil. He shouldn’t be telling someone like <em> her </em> all of these things, shouldn’t smile at her like that when Anakin was literally standing right there.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Anakin tried to move a little closer to Obi-Wan’s position. “I need to tell you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this <em> really </em> the right time for a conversation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Anakin took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves while filled with adrenaline from the ongoing fight. “Obi-Wan, I, I think I’m in lo-”</p><p> </p><p>The thrice-damned woman chose this exact moment to launch a new attack, spinning her lightsabers in a deadly fashion, forcing them to retreat somewhat to prevent getting skewered by a blade. What the <em> kriff </em>, had the she-devil been getting tips from Grevious or something? He’d never met the part-droid Separatist General himself, but from the stories he’d heard was enough to know that many Jedi had fallen to the man’s vicious lightsabers, primarily due to the training the droid General had received, specifically for the lightsabers.</p><p> </p><p>Infuriated at the interruption, Anakin gave an incredibly hard Force push and slammed his weapon against hers with a feat of strength, laughing derisively when Ventress faltered, unable to hold up against his vicious assault. He pressed forwards, trying to break through her sudden defence until he heard a whirring noise from off to the side. In the split second that his attention broke, Ventress launched herself away and onto a flying droid that appeared from above.</p><p> </p><p>“Another time then,” Obi-Wan called out one last time as she disappeared from view. He snarled at his failed attempt to capture the conniving witch, pulling away from the hand that had reached out to grab his shoulder. “Anakin, are you alright? What were you trying to tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t seem convinced, “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” He lied. His eyes burned as he stared at the rubble around them. For a moment, he was scared that Obi-Wan had heard what he said, but the older man didn’t seem to give any indication that he did, merely humming and moving on to talk about what they were going to do next.</p><p> </p><p>His resolve not to tell Obi-Wan had crumbled, deteriorated into pieces that he was left holding perplexed. What should he do now? Should he try again and risk Obi-Wan’s place in his life, or keep suffering in silence?</p><p> </p><p>One glance towards Obi-Wan’s open, adrenaline flushed face gave him his answer; Nothing was worth losing Obi-Wan. He’d just have to keep going, and if an opportunity presented itself, then he’d take it so long as he didn’t think it would ruin everything between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, are you coming with me or not?”</p><p> </p><p>He called back, new energy in his voice that was lacking before, “Of course I am.” He smiled to himself, “Just give me a minute.”</p><p> </p><p><em> To stand here and think about how much I love you </em>, went unsaid as Anakin gazed wistfully at the unknowing Jedi Master.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>II.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The second time didn’t go any better than the first, except this time, he had other people to witness the disaster. Dooku had somehow managed to get himself captured by a crew of pirates, and the Team, as the HoloNet had started to call them, were sent to negotiate his release so the Republic could arrest him and bring him in.  Of course, they manage to find the rowdiest sort of pirates, including the leader Hondo Ohnaka who seemed to be strangely fascinated and interested in being Obi-Wan’s best friend, which just...<em> no </em> . If anyone was Obi-Wan’s best friend, it was Anakin, and there was no way some no-name <em> pirate </em> could just walk in and think he can claim that spot. Thankfully, Obi-Wan didn’t seem to be very receptive to Hondo’s “entirely platonic, I promise” advances, though they did get to have some drinks before the negotiation, so maybe it wasn’t all bad.</p><p> </p><p>A few cups later, Anakin was wondering why he didn’t think of coming here sooner.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re taking quite a while to transfer Dooku into another holding cell, don’t you think?” Obi-Wan asked though Anakin didn’t take much note of it and simply hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin?” Obi-Wan turned to face him at the lack of a proper response.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked blearily at Obi-Wan, taking in the neat auburn hair and stunning blue-grey eyes of his Master. “Wow,” He said in awe of this beautiful person who chose to stay by his side, even if it wasn’t really in the way he most wanted. “You’re <em> beautiful, </em>” He informed the man in a light, airy voice, who gave him an indecipherable look in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve had enough of that,” Obi-Wan stated plainly and grabbed his drink out of his hand, ignoring Anakin’s protests, and moved it to the other side of the table, out from Anakin’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Master </em>,” Anakin said breathlessly, somewhat tired like he’d gone a round of sparring instead of sitting atop a stool getting drunk in the middle of the day. He saw Obi-Wan shiver from his voice which in turn sent a spark of delight down his spine. “Please,” He whined, but Anakin wasn’t exactly sure what he was asking for. Obi-Wan seemed to sense this and positioned himself and raised a hand to tuck Anakin’s head against his shoulder as if he were a youngling.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin wouldn’t deny that it was a nice and comforting gesture, but his alcohol-addled brain had finally figured out what he wanted, and he wouldn’t be able to get it by resting his head like this. He struggled to lift his head for a moment, feeling like it weighed the same as the Jedi Temple before he was able to direct it towards Obi-Wan’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looked kind of panicked for a second, which Anakin would typically find a little concerning, but for some reason, he thought it was the funniest thing in the world right now. A lopsided grin stretched his face as he rested his forehead against Obi-Wan, eyelashes almost touching the other’s face when he blinked. It gave him a more heady feeling than all of the alcohol in the room combined. It felt much more intimate than a kiss, which Anakin was trying to go for, but this was almost better and much less effort, so he settled for it for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi,” Anakin’s voice drifted off as he laid his head back on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. It was getting harder to stay awake, so maybe he could just take a nap here? Obi-Wan wouldn’t mind, right?</p><p> </p><p>His last thought before he fell asleep was that Obi-Wan made a really nice pillow.</p><p> </p><p>When he awoke, it was in a holding cell, his arms chained together which made him panic for a second before he tugged on it and realized, by Obi-Wan’s answering groan as he woke up too, that they were chained together. The sound of his Master’s presence brought him a modicum of relief as he blinked to try and clear his still-blurry vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan?”</p><p> </p><p>He heard shuffling and then, “I’m awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shifted himself to turn and face Obi-Wan, keeping his eyes on the chain to make sure he didn’t accidentally pull and dislocate one of their shoulders or something. He rubbed his eyes to clear the rest of his vision and quipped, “Well, I don’t know about you, but my head is killing me.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “They must have spiked the drinks while we weren’t paying attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s felt his face heat up as he remembered why they weren’t paying attention in the first place. “Sorry,” He said, ducking his head, sheepishly, “That was my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “No, we both should have been more vigilant, though I should have been more so when I realized you weren’t in any state to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin narrowed his eyes at the incredibly stubborn man, “And I’m telling you that it was my fault because I shouldn’t have distracted you in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders slightly, a substitute for the hand-wave he probably wanted to give but couldn’t. “You weren’t distracting me at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” He denied.</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Anakin, slowly and gently, reached out and held his hand and raised it, brushing his lips against his knuckles lightly before turning it over and then kissing his inner wrist with infinite tenderness.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as his cheeks tinted red when his lips met his skin. He watched, mesmerized, as his ears and neck turned the same shade. The older Jedi licked his lips, and unconsciously, he followed the motion with his eyes, a flare of heat pooling in his gut as he stared at Obi-Wan’s mouth for a few more moments before lifting them back to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>If possible, Obi-Wan seemed to be even more flushed, an almost embarrassed look in his eyes, but when he spoke, it was with his usual calm countenance. “Anakin, don’t do this. You shouldn’t <em> want </em> to do this.” He added as if suddenly remembering their previous relationship as Master and Padawan.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hesitantly reached up and placed a warm hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek. He leaned in, eyes locked on his as he murmured, “But Master, I do. Because I want to, because I care for you,” He faltered slightly before saying, “because I lo-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan suddenly flew away from his hand as if he’d been burned, his head snapping over to the side. Anakin followed his line of sight and tensed as he saw the man sitting on the floor on the other side of the relatively small cell.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” He snarled at Dooku, who simply lifted an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, me.” Dooku drawled as his eyes moved between the two of them contemplatively. “You both looked thoroughly distracted, so Skywalker’s point was moot,” He said dryly, ever ready to latch onto the opportunity to talk <em> kark </em>about Anakin when he could, especially if it was to Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat which just led Anakin’s gaze back to him and his indescribably wonderful-</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s whisper-shout brought his attention away from his wandering thoughts and back to the matter at hand. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Count has a plan to get out of this cell. Try and get up and move to the front as quietly as you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin slowly got up, taking care to make the least amount of noise as he could. He walked over to the two other Force Users, ignoring Dooku’s piercing stare. It was fine. He’d just chosen a wrong time to do this. He mentally noted that attempting a confession with a hangover was not the way to go and focused on the prison escape. He could think about this more when there was less chance of interruption, like at the Temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we?” Dooku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s,” Obi-Wan replied, and they left the cell, the door swinging back and forth in their wake.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>III.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The third time Anakin didn’t really get to confess much at all. Neither of them had brought up the ‘Pirate Incident’ as Anakin had taken to calling it in his head, though others would think that it was referring to something entirely different than what Anakin was thinking. They were back at the Temple now, even if they weren’t in their own rooms right now. This was the perfect chance to try and subtly tell Obi-Wan, remembering the panic in his eyes when he thought he was coming on to him on Florrum.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin dramatically threw himself across his Master’s lap, not an uncommon action for him back when he was smaller, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into the other’s neck as he pouted. He felt Obi-Wan shiver slightly from the feel of his lips on the soft skin of his neck before he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it now, Anakin?” Obi-Wan sounded exasperated by his former Padawan’s actions but didn’t move to dislodge him. Anakin took that as permission to press himself closer to the older man, lifting his face so he could shift over enough to press his forehead against Obi-Wan’s tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m bored. I want to do something instead of just sitting here watching reruns of <em> Coruscant’s Bachelors </em>.” Anakin complained, dismayed at the dull, monotonous atmosphere that had been around since they’d gotten here.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan blinked, seemingly perplexed by the sudden outburst. “Luminara and Padawan Offee stepped out for a moment to get groceries for dinner less than 15 minutes ago. Besides, I thought you enjoyed watching that holodrama? Remember when Quinlan got into the competition for a dare and tried to hide that he was a Jedi for the season’s duration?”</p><p> </p><p>Unwillingly, Anakin snickered at the memory. “Oh yeah, he almost did it too, until they caught him lifting a chair with the Force on camera. That was funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“The following Council Meeting where he had to confess why he had done so was even funnier. I thought Master Windu was about to have a breakdown right then and there. I think he was more annoyed by the various requests the Jedi began to get, asking us to participate in reality shows.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin bit his lip as the momentary laughter wore off, contemplating his next move. He reached over for the holo in Obi-Wan’s hand and turned it off, setting it aside gently on the side table, ignoring the immediate protests.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a better idea of what we could do to occupy our time.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin moved to straddle his lap, pressing as close to the other as he could, and began to run his fingers lightly over his skin, causing him to shiver from the tingly-feeling left behind. Obi-Wan immediately tensed, seeing the smug grin shadowing his partner’s face at the reaction to his touch, and shifted, bending downwards in one swift movement and hovered over Anakin, who reflexively grabbed onto his biceps before his back hit the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke softly, closing his eyes, visibly restraining himself from moving forwards. “We cannot do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin breathed in slowly, admiring the light flush that rose on Obi-Wan’s face before leaning in, lightly grazing his lips against the other man’s. Immediately, Anakin tilted his chin upwards, sealing his mouth to Obi-Wan’s more firmly, raising his hands to grasp his copper hair tightly. Obi-Wan, seemingly unwillingly, moaned lowly, before tensing anew and placing a hand against Anakin’s chest, gently pushing him back. Disappointed, but knowing that any further advances were not welcomed, Anakin separated and moved back slightly, enough to reduce contact between the two but still feel the other’s breath on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Holy Force </em>.“</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan startled at the unexpected interruption, almost falling off the couch if it weren’t for Anakin’s quick reflexes, holding onto him tightly to prevent his painful tumble.</p><p> </p><p>They turned to see Master Unduli and Padawan Offee, standing by the apartment’s doorway, clearly having just entered. Both Master and Apprentice looked surprised at them, carefully looking at their faces and not how their bodies lay on the couch. Barriss looked mortified, her eyes widened and face pale with shock and embarrassment as she looked upon her friend’s Masters.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well, hello there,” Obi-Wan stumbled over his words, figuring out how to salvage the situation. He felt Anakin’s amusement, and he instantly turned to scowl at him. “Stop that.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin couldn’t help but crack a smile, “What? I didn’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed, “I know you didn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen,” Master Unduli cut in, “Perhaps you’d like to take this somewhere else?” She asked pointedly, eying their rumpled clothing and flushed faces without any disdain.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you, Luminara. It’s time we join you for dinner anyways.” Obi-Wan spoke firmly over Anakin’s immediate acceptance and rose, moving from atop his partner to sit on the couch again, ignoring the rising frustrated feeling sent his way through their Force Bond.</p><p> </p><p>Master Unduli raised an eyebrow at him, turning her head to look at Anakin, who tried to mask the dejected look he probably had on his face and in the Force. He wasn’t sure how much he succeeded based on the contemplating expression on her face as she finally left, leaving the situation unaddressed, at least to him.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hurriedly made his way to the kitchen to where Barriss was putting away their groceries. They made eye contact, and Anakin bent over to scoop up a can, asking loudly, “So, where do you want me to put this?”</p><p> </p><p>Barriss pointed him towards an empty shelf off to the side, and she didn’t make any mention of the incident, though he noticed that she kept giving him long glances when she didn’t think he was paying attention, which just served to make him even more frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner itself wasn’t any better with Obi-Wan and Master Unduli doing their best to ignore what had happened while Barriss tried to keep making eye contact with him for some reason. She probably wanted to talk to him for some reason, but he couldn’t deal with it now. Maybe he could tell Ahsoka to try and figure out what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He left the dinner table, feeling even more off-balance and agitated than usual.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IV.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The fourth time made Anakin think that maybe this wasn’t going to work at all and that perhaps he should just give up on it. Obi-Wan had begun to avoid being alone with him, so Anakin couldn’t bring what happened some time ago when they had dinner with Master Unduli and Barriss. He scanned his eyes across the room for a moment. Anakin wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants discreetly as it took him longer than expected to locate his Master. His eyes met Ahsoka’s as she perked up and started to make her way in his direction, but the hard shake of his head left her visibly confused as she halted and turned back to talk to Rex. Finally, he spotted him, and Anakin strode over, purpose oozing out of every step as he reached over, grabbed his forearm and moved him along with him out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan was already starting to rebuke him and they hadn’t even fully gotten out of the room yet. “Why are you manhandling me?” Despite his words, he didn’t look all that upset at being dragged away from the middle of the bridge into an abandoned corner of a side-corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you.” Anakin glanced around, even peeking his head around the corner to make sure that no one would be around to witness this. This was the most private place he could get to with such short notice, considering they were currently supposed to be active and preparing for another battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t this wait?” Obi-Wan huffed, somewhat exaggeratedly in his opinion, as he finally came to a stop and leaned back slightly against the steel wall.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin took a step back and squared his shoulders, breathing in deeply once before meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze firmly. “No, it can’t. I’ve decided that I need to be more direct in my approach since the last few times haven’t seemed to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Obi-Wan seemed confused and a little agitated, seemingly thinking that this was some sort of prank. “I really don’t have the time to waste on this type of- Anakin? What-what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you heard?” Anakin’s voice deepened, growing softer as he slowly lowered himself to sit on his knees, and gazed up at the other man, “Love is a sacrament best-taken kneeling.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw Obi-Wan swallow thickly beneath his lowered lashes, a bright flush of red becoming darker and darker on his face as his body betrayed his real emotions, an unusual reaction from his typically controlled and composed Master. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin couldn’t help the smug feeling that rose at seeing the famous Negotiator stumble over his words. “I think this is called a confession. It’s when someone tries to tell another person how they feel.” He ran his gaze along the other Jedi’s body, meeting wide grey-blue ones with his heated ones. He deliberately licked his lips and leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s thigh, feeling the strong muscles flex as the older Jedi tried to move away without causing him to topple over.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe this is the right place for this type of conversation or activity,” Obi-Wan tried to pull himself together, visibly mentally shaking himself out of his reverie. “We could be intruded upon at any moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin could’ve sworn his heart was going to beat out of his chest at the rate is was currently going. “You’re worried about someone walking in on us? There’s no one else here, please just let me show you-“</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em> now, </em> Anakin, please. Don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be-”</p><p> </p><p>“Skyguy, Rex said he needs you to- <em> what the kriff </em>?!” Ahsoka’s voice came from quite literally nowhere, and both of their heads snapped towards the end of the corridor where their Padawan stood, a hand delicately placed over her eyes as she began to slowly back away. “Okay, clearly, you two are busy. I’ll just come back later. Or never.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Ahsoka!” Anakin tried to stop her, to give him a chance to explain, but she ignored his desperate pleas and left.</p><p> </p><p>She was gone before they had a chance to say anything. There was a moment of silence where the two just stared at each other in mutual self-consciousness and awkwardness.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no one else here,” Obi-Wan finally said, dragging a hand down his face as the embarrassment from the Padawan’s unexpected appearance began to fade, “Yes, clearly, seeing as our <em> Padawan </em> just walked in on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing even happened.” Anakin groaned, his hands moving to tangle and tug on his locks of hair frustratedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nor will it,” Obi-Wan gave him a sharp look, halting any possible immediate rebuttal in its tracks. “I’ll see you later, Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, wait, Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan!”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he strode out the door, not unsimilarly to Ahsoka, and left without another word, leaving Anakin alone on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Ahsoka turned to him, not too discreetly based on how some of his men scrambled to try and look busy while listening to their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really happy for you, Skyguy, but do you think you and Master Kenobi can maybe find a more secluded place next time?” Ahsoka asked, a half-disgusted, half-pleased expression on her face as she gazed up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin swore he heard a clone drop something in shock, but when he looked up, nothing was out of place aside from the various suddenly still clones who couldn’t have been more evident if they tried.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not - we didn’t-“ He sighed and looked off to the side for a few moments before turning back to face his Padawan. “Sure, Snips. Our mistake definitely won’t do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>When he looked back at his men, they seemed to be holding their breaths, their increasingly flushed necks betraying their rising tension as they stood frozen in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you all be working?” Anakin crossed his arms, trying to emulate Obi-Wan’s manner of stern disapproval. “This doesn’t look like a lot’s happening right now.”</p><p> </p><p>With a few mumbles of “Sorry General,” they dispersed, some going back to their actual tasks, the others trying to find something to do so it didn’t look like they had been standing there just to listen to their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka gave him a quick hug before absconding off, probably to talk to Obi-Wan. It’s what he would have done, would do if he wasn’t stuck here in the middle of preparations. Anakin spotted Rex and walked over to him, ignoring the knowing look the soldier gave him. His Padawan gave him enough sass; he didn’t need it from his men too.</p><p> </p><p>“Rex, tell me what’s going on right now.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed all thoughts of Obi-Wan out of his mind for now. The constant rejection was wearing at him; perhaps he could talk to the Chancellor? He didn’t want to burden the older man who was swamped in work, but he had extended an invitation to speak whenever he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nodded to himself, decisively and set his focus on what Rex was saying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin would like to say that he didn’t remember the fifth time at all, but unfortunately, life didn’t work that way. He remembered everything, every single part of what was leading up to being the worst day of his life, which considering his past experiences, meant it was horrible.</p><p> </p><p>Chancellor Palpatine, one of his oldest and dearest friends, turned out to be the elusive Sith Lord that they had been searching for since, well, since they first met his apprentice on Naboo years ago. As it was, Ahsoka had been sent to Mandalore to deal with him, and they hadn’t even had time for a proper reunion. </p><p> </p><p>Even Obi-Wan was sent away, though that was probably for the best considering every other Council Member aside from them both was ruthlessly slaughtered, their fresh corpses still lying on the floor around the desk. All except for Master Windu, towards whom he sent a powerful Force Push out the window. The look of surprise on the Councillor's face still sent a cold shiver through him as he fell to what was presumably his death, though Anakin was pretty sure if anyone could survive a drop like that, it would be Master Windu. He didn’t take the time to check for his Force Signature, and neither did the Chance- no, Darth Sidious, for that was his real face, Palpatine a mere mask, a facade for the galaxy except those in the know.</p><p> </p><p>Sidious promised him that he’d be able to save Obi-Wan from the eternal shadow of death that chased him in the never-ending nightmares that had plagued him for the last few months. Nothing seemed to make them abate, no matter how much meditation Obi-Wan did with him, not even Master Yoda could help him, but the Sith, Darth Sidious could. </p><p> </p><p>And so, Anakin agreed to march his men on the Jedi Temple, telling the Sith Master that they should wait until the Temple had been purged before using Order 66 for the off-world Jedi. Darth Sidious agreed to wait until he was done, and sent him on his way, himself and countless soldiers in his wake, forced to obey the Sith’s every command by a different Order implanted the other cunning Sith Lord.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the first person he met was the one he wasn’t supposed to see here. Anakin told his troops to halt and not fire a single weapon until he gave the order as Obi-Wan emerged from the front entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan walked down the steps, away from the safety and sanctity of the Jedi Temple. “What is <em> this </em>?” His eyes grew wide in shock and horror as he saw Anakin’s burnt-golden eyes. “What have you done?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be off-world, somewhere safe until I could come to get you, not <em> here </em> .” Anakin wanted to tear his hair out of his scalp, gouge his eyes out, do anything to rid himself of this pain, of this overwhelming fear for the man standing in front of him. “I did all this for you, and you’re right in the line of fire! I’m supposed to be <em> saving </em>you.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s face crumpled, a mournful expression filling it as if he was grieving something long thought lost, “I never wanted it. I never wanted any of this.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p> “Well, I did it anyway. You don’t understand; you’ll be safe now. I can save you with this power,” He clenched his fists tightly, “And my new Master’s power and everything will be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looked as though Anakin had just told him that Coruscant was flat instead of a round planet. “<em> Everything will be okay </em> ?” He echoed incredulously, looking directly into his eyes before cringing and looking away. “Do you even hear yourself? Your <em> new Master </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin briefly wondered if ite yellow Sith eyes were bothering him, but shook his head as if to shake the thought away. “It’s just temporary. Once he’s taught me about the Dark Side, we can defeat Darth Sidious together. You’re my Master, my <em> true </em>Master.” He reached out a hand to cup his cheek but dropped it when Obi-Wan flinched away.</p><p> </p><p>“Not like this,” Obi-Wan breathed in deeply as if he was having trouble getting the words out. “Never like this. We can defeat the Sith without you pledging yourself to them. I don’t need you to do <em> this </em> to protect me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin had never wanted to both harm and not harm someone at the same time. His breathing grew increasingly erratic as he yelled, “Even now, you don’t want me. But that’s okay, that’s fine. That’s not what’s important right now. I need to do this. This is the only way to save you.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head as his eyes began to water, and tears started to fall. Anakin wanted to brush them away but forced himself to refrain, remembering his earlier reaction. Rage bubbled in him, a feral part of him howling at the sign of despairful rejection from his beloved. “How dare you?” He went to continue but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare I? How dare <em> you </em>? How could you do this?” Obi-Wan almost screamed, more tears falling from his eyes as Anakin watched his heart break before his very eyes, “How could you do this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was thrown back from the overly emotional display from his normally reserved Master.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to ask you after, but since you can’t seem to <em> wait </em>,” Obi-Wan brushed away a lock of hair that fell into his face, ignoring the drying tears still lingering as he practically wailed, “I was waiting for the war to be over, for when our duties to the Jedi Order would not be so vital when I could leave without feeling like I was abandoning them in their greatest time of need.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Anakin felt ash and smoke begin to fill his lungs as he inhaled sharply. “What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>An incredibly pained and hopeful expression crossed Obi-Wan’s face as he reached out to rest a calloused palm against his cheek. Tenderly, he began to stroke his thumb across the expanse of dirtied skin, wiping away the lingering dust and leaving behind a light tingle that sent a warm, light feeling through him at the gentle touch. “I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but I didn’t quite think I would need to until it was time in my defense. I should have known that you wouldn’t have known to wait for me for that long.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin unwillingly felt tears fill his eyes, but a massive fury began to replace the warmth in his veins as he suddenly stepped back, away from Obi-Wan and his confusing touch. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even know I was supposed to be waiting! I thought you didn’t want me at all. Even now,” He gestured towards the Temple behind him, towards the various Jedi who lurked in the background, prepared to defend their home should Obi-Wan fail. “You’re with the Jedi. They’ve turned you against me! If you’re not with me,” He paused, grabbinhe hilt of his lightsaber’s hilt and igniting it, ignoring the spike of horror coming from Obi-Wan as he turned and raised his weapon and pointed it at him. “Then, you’re against me.”</p><p> </p><p>To his immense surprise, Obi-Wan paid little to no attention to the lightsaber in his face. “Anakin, please. I’m ready to listen now.” He seemed to have regained his composure in the last few minutes and lifted his chin and spoke firmly. “Renounce the Sith. This is not the right way. You must see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” Anakin practically snarled, feeling the darkness in him strengthen as rage-fueled his every word, every action. “I’ve seen through the lies of the Jedi, my Master. They are the ones you should renounce, the ones unworthy of our loyalties.”</p><p> </p><p>To his shock, Obi-Wan nodded. “Alright, if that’s how you really feel. We can leave the Jedi together now, go wherever we want. It’s a little ahead of schedule, but it’ll still work out. I thought that we could maybe go find our Padawan first, catch up with her before making any concrete decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin almost fell over, wrongfooted by the sudden turn the conversation took. “I-what?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan blinked at him like he was the one not making sense. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did. I <em> do. </em>I didn’t think you-“ He gestured meaninglessly, but Obi-Wan nodded as if he was making perfect sense. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t think I would reciprocate your feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin extinguished his lightsaber, clipping back onto his waist as he reached out to twist his hands into Obi-Wan’s tunic. “At first, but then later on, I thought you decided to ignore it and be a Jedi instead. Like you did with Satine.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help the way his expression twisted at that name, the slight pang of pain it sent into Obi-Wan though he did not show it on his face. Usually, he’d feel bad at feeling like this towards a dead woman, but right now, all he cared about was the way it sent a new rush of anger through him, at how she could have taken Obi-Wan away from him long ago. Anakin was grateful to Qui-Gon Jinn for many things, but most of all, for giving him Obi-Wan, for bringing them together in the first place. To think that some <em> woman </em>could have ruined it years before was intolerable.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s fists clenched at his sides as he proclaimed, “I <em> love </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Darth Vader </em> ,” came his new Master’s voice from the communicator on his belt. “ <em> Why has Operation Knightfall not yet commenced </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Both of their gazes met as they both felt a rush of fear at the sinister voice. Anakin grabbed his comm, lifted it to his mouth, keeping his eyes locked on Obi-Wan’s as he replied, “Apologies Master, there was a delay caused by the sudden appearance of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He seems to have made it back from his mission faster than expected. I’ll begin the siege now.”</p><p> </p><p>The comm went silent for a tense moment, the only sound filtering through being the static as they awaited a response. Finally, it came, though it wasn’t verbal.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin felt a vast amount of darkness reach him from across the newly-formed bond he had with Darth Sidious, pressing against him with an impossible weight, strangling him and cutting off his next breath as he raised his hands to claw at his throat uselessly. He saw Obi-Wan move forward at his visible struggle, but Anakin moved back swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>His vision had almost entirely blackened out by the time Sidious relented, his chest rising furiously as he tried to breathe in as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, when his vision cleared, the horror of the situation had rapidly increased. Somehow, Sidious had managed to take control of his body while he had been choking, but that wasn't even the worst part.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan, it seems, hadn’t stayed out of his range like he’d been trying to tell him, and now had Anakin’s lightsaber speared through his chest, violently seeping the life out of him. He wasn’t sure who was more horrified by this: Obi-Wan or Anakin himself.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin cried out as he tried to move his limbs, but it was as though he were made of stone, unable to move as the love of his life succumbed to death at his own hands, before his very eyes. A new sense of panic ran through him at that moment, watching as Obi-Wan’s face lost colour as he bled out, which shouldn’t be happening unless the lightsaber hadn’t managed to cauterize the wound completely.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Obi-Wan gasped, still trying to comfort him even as he fell to his knees in pain, dying from a wound <em> Anakin </em>gave him. “I forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, and most desperately he wanted Obi-Wan to live.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the Jedi behind him disperse, returning to the Temple. It almost made him angrier, thinking they were leaving Obi-Wan to his fate, before he realized that Obi-Wan had probably instructed them to do so beforehand, to protect the Temple if he died in his attempt.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please,” Anakin sobbed, “It’s not me; it’s not me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, I know.” Obi-Wan’s voice was a whisper at this point, significantly weakened by the impalement. “I-I love you, Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>The mournful acceptance in his voice sent Anakin over the edge. He screamed and threw himself as far into the Sith Force Bond as he could, digging his fingers into Obi-Wan’s tunic while sending a tsunami of Force through the bond. He sensed Sidious recoil from the onslaught and felt a deep satisfaction and relief at having regained control, but he didn’t stop there.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin thought back to the night of the Opera when Sidious told him the tale of Darth Plagueis the Wise, one of the more recent Sith based on how there seemed to be no information at all about this Sith Lord, maybe even Sidious’s Master himself. He remembered how Sidious told him about the ability to manipulate midichlorians to save a loved one, though Anakin couldn’t for the life of him imagine Sidious thinking of <em> anyone </em> as a loved one, himself included. He pressed into Sidious’s mind, as far as he could, scouring for the information. He ignored the waves of pain emanating from the other side of the Force Bond, Sidious’ agony at the forced mental intrusion not even worth a passing thought as he finally found what he was searching for.</p><p> </p><p>The Sith Master, realizing that he’d found what he was looking for, sent a tsunami of pure <em> hatred </em> and malice the likes of which Anakin had never thought possible - how could someone <em> feel </em>so much? - but Anakin wasn’t done with him yet.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin leaned over and pressed his hand against Obi-Wan's chest and his steadily slowing heartbeat, ignoring the blood smeared across his fingers. He tried to do it as gently as he could, but Obi-Wan still gasped at the touch. Anakin would stop to comfort him, maybe run his hands through his soft hair, but he didn’t have the time for that right at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ani,” Obi-Wan’s eyes began to flutter shut, and Anakin felt his pulse race as a spike of panic jolted him from his musings. He didn’t say anything and just pressed a light kiss against his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin closed his eyes and reached out again to the Force Bond again, tearing through Sidious’ hastily constructed mental shields once more in his panic, and grabbed onto Sidious’ thoroughly Dark Force Life Presence. Using the method he’d torn from the other’s mind, Anakin transferred that essence to Obi-Wan, using it to strengthen the waning one belonging to his loved one. He knew he succeeded when he felt Darth Sidious’ Life Force begin to drain, and the ensuing feeling of shock.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan gasped, but this time out of surprise rather than pain. “What?” He breathed in slowly. “What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin didn’t reply, waiting for the Force Bond in his mind to begin to dissipate and then snap. Checking once more for that Dark presence, he felt a crushing relief as he declared, “Darth Sidious is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” Obi-Wan, still concerned about all the wrong things when he should focus on letting Anakin heal him. “He could just be hiding.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know for sure, he’s dead. I can feel it.” There was an absence of the blinding Darkness in the Force, something he hadn’t felt in literal years, since at least before the Clone Wars began.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Obi-Wan grunted as he tried to sit up, “Can you let go of me now?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin eyed him carefully, pushing him to lay back down, but this time situating him more comfortably in his lap. “Do you want me to?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looked him dead in the eyes. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing, but whatever it was made him breathe out a, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin heard the sound of footsteps and closed his eyes wearily, expanding his senses to make sure they weren’t any hostiles. “The other Jedi are here. They can take you to the Healers at the Temple.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan sadly, tracing the lines of his face with the tip of his finger as he said, “I literally went all Sith Lord on everyone, what do you think they’re going to do when they get here?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin wasn’t sure what colour his eyes were at this point, but he selfishly hoped they weren’t golden yellow. He didn’t want one of Obi-Wan’s last memories of him to be as the yellow-eyed, out-of-control Sith Lord.</p><p> </p><p>“Despite that, you didn’t really end up causing much damage. It was all Palpatine if you think about it.” Obi-Wan protested to no one, as the other Jedi had not yet spotted them.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hung his head in shame and grief as he admitted, “I helped push Master Windu out the window of the Chancellor’s Office. So, I did end up killing someone, another Jedi High Council Member at that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly, “Master Windu is still alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s head spun as the revelations of the last day caught up with him. “What?” He asked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can still feel his Life Force- Anakin!” Obi-Wan suddenly shouted as a group of Jedi Masters surrounded them, their lightsabers pointed at Anakin. He just looked up at them for a moment and then back down at Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t strain yourself, and please listen to the Healers. Try to get Ahsoka to come to see you, and if you’re right, I’ll see you soon.” Anakin gently laid Obi-Wan back on the ground, ignoring his ensuing protests. He raised his hands, sans weapon, and held them behind his head as two Jedi came forwards to take his Master away from the circle. “Gently,” He called out to them as Obi-Wan made a few hurt sounds.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said right before he was pulled away, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiled. “I know.” He let the Masters put Force-Suppressing cuffs on him. He didn’t need to try and say it back this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anakin: hey, uh, so i'm kind of in lo-</p><p>Another Person: HEY GUYS, WHAT'S UP??</p><p>Obi-Wan, internally: if he doesn't finish his sentence then I didn't hear it, so it doesn't count, we're still fine, I'm so good at this Jedi thing</p><p>Obi-Wan, externally: you say something?</p><p>Also</p><p>Ahsoka: I got Maul, what did I miss?</p><p>Obi-Wan: Palpatine's was the Sith Lord and Anakin killed him, but not before coming to the Temple to try and kill everyone cause he was having nightmares about my death. oh yeah, we confessed so we're leaving the Jedi Order to be with each other</p><p>Ahsoka: ...wdym he just confessed? I thought you've been together since forever</p><p>Obi-Wan: THAT'S the part you're having trouble with??</p><p>Ahsoka: wait, this means I can finally have adventures with both of my dads!! let's get Anakin and go!!</p><p>Obi-Wan: why do I feel like I've misread our entire relationship</p><p>(ps. I wrote this with the idea that Mace Windu and all the other Jedi survived, except for the other councillors that were sent to fight Sidious, and Anakin and Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order to be together and got lots and lots of therapy, as well as eventually meeting up with Ahsoka to go fight slavery or something, starting from Tatooine.)</p><p>(pps. shameless self-promo: if you enjoyed this fic, definitely check out my other star wars fics and/or subscribe to the series to know when i post more works!)</p><p>(ppps. I haven't read Darth Plagueis yet so don't @ me about the method I used, I half made it up from something I vaguely recalled reading from a wiki or something, this is fanfiction okay??)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>